


Course of True Love, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Course of True Love, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Course of True Love, The

## Course of True Love, The

#### by Beth

The Course of True Love...   
by Beth   
Summary: A mid-floors nightmare.   
Feedback: Could you? That'd be great. This is for my mate Rach.   
Sorry for any typos, but I went to see the Offspring at Wembley last night, and I'm wrecked. :) 

Disclaimer: The story is stolen from Billy Shakespeare, and the characters are stolen from some bloke who's name I can't seem to remember... Suing me would be extremely pointless. 

Spoilers: None. I've taken loads of liberties. It's completely outside the story arc we all know and love. Krycek is working at the FBI, and it's "The red and the black", leather clad Krycek, but with two arms. He's working with Scully and Mulder. Pendrell is alive, Skinner is Skinner, and the Lone Gunmen... well who ever knows what the hell they're up to? 

* * *

The Course of True Love... 

Part I  
by Beth 

Act 1 

"Good morning, sir." 

"You asked to see me, Agent Scully?" Straight to the point as usual... Scully vaguely wondered if Skinner had ever smiled. 

"Yes, sir... it's about Agent Krycek." Weary brown eyes met hers, and she read barely disguised impatience in them. She supposed that it was justified- this would not be the first she'd complained, and he couldn't be ignorant of the constant bickering that Mulder pretended to be unaware of. Was it her fault that he managed to push all her buttons? 

"What now, Agent Scully? Is it any particular incident this time?" It was, but Scully didn't think that her boss would react well to being told that she no longer wanted to work with Alex Krycek because somehow he'd filled her inbox with "slash" e-zines, and her mail box with back issues of "Holes" and "Big Hard Cocks". Mulder had acted shocked and promised to have a word with him, but she'd noticed the sparkle in his hazel eyes, and the barely disguised shaking of his shoulders as he walked out. 

But it wasn't just that... she wasn't petty. "His methods are hardly orthodox, and the theories that he comes out with are often even more ridiculous than Mulder's. Last night they were holed up at Mulder's and wouldn't answer the phone because they were watching episodes of "Barney", looking for subliminal messages planted by the CIA. They must have been at it all night, because neither of them could keep their eyes open this morning..." Skinner's snort interrupted her, but he covered quickly with a coughing fit. She couldn't really be that naive...? 

"So you're in essence complaining because they're ganging up against you?" 

She frowned. Put like that, it sounded so damned childish. "That's not all, sir. I'm not sure if you are aware how unorthodox Krycek's methods actually are. Several times he has made extremely shady deals, and I cannot guarantee that he hasn't broken the law..." 

"And yet he provides results, Agent Scully. Agent Krycek seems to have patrons higher up the chain of command than I had previously been aware of, and because of that he is allowed a certain degree of autonomy." 

"But what about Sean Murphy?" Skinner's eyes darkened as she mentioned the killer's name. Mulder had been investigating a case a while ago, involving the disappearance of several men over the previous months. One night, he had left a message on Krycek's machine- a sign of trust that Scully had resented at the time- and had mentioned some leads that he wanted to follow up. 

It was the younger man that had eventually found him, almost a week after he had disappeared- his body showing signs of horrific brutality. A few days later, Murphy had been found, beaten severely and barely alive. The two agents had been a lot closer since that incident, Krycek looking after Mulder as he recovered. 

Skinner replied to Scully's enquiry in a flat monotone. "Sean Murphy is unwilling to name his assailant. And Krycek wasn't the only one with... bad feelings toward the man, Agent Scully." He made a visible effort to relax, then continued. "Unless any proof comes to light that he was involved, I would appreciate you not mentioning your suspicions." 

Despite feeling firmly put in her place, Scully ventured "weren't some blood samples taken?" 

Skinner didn't meet her eyes, seemingly absorbed in shuffling through some paperwork on his desk as he answered. "Those samples unfortunately disappeared from the lab. And why do I get the impression that if it were anyone else that were involved you would be less concerned?" She flushed and looked down. 

Skinner buzzed through to his secretary and asked her to show Mulder and Krycek in. Scully stared at him accusingly- she had been unaware that they would be attending this meeting- so she missed the slight wince as Mulder sat down, his uncomfortable shifting on the hard chair. Skinner noticed. And he looked at Krycek to find the sardonic green eyes fixed on him, a satisfied smile on the other man's lips. 

Scully glared at Alex, infuriated by the smug smile she assumed was for her benefit. He had been pulled in off a stake-out for this meeting, and she eyed his figure-hugging black jeans, tight black t-shirt and battered leather jacket. He looked dangerous, looked more like he belonged with the people he fought against than with those currently in the room with him. He managed to lounge and look relaxed even in the deliberately uncomfortable seating available. As he glanced over and met her gaze, she looked away and fought a flush. Even in his suits he exuded an air of dangerous sensuality, and having him so close to her in these clothes was having a dangerous effect on her equilibrium. Not that she found him attractive... 

Her tastes ran more to golden-brown hair instead of sable, hazel eyes instead of laser green. As she met the eyes of the man she had secretly loved for years, he jerked his head toward Skinner. Turning her head, she found the older man's eyes fixed on her expectantly. 

"I...um... I'm sorry?" She sensed Krycek's smirk without even looking at the other man, and heard Skinner sigh. 

"I said, Agent Scully, that I would like you to attempt to sort this out between yourselves. Despite the arguments- most of which seem to be instigated by you, Krycek," the younger man grinned unrepentantly, "the three of you seem to get results. I am reluctant to break up such a successful team. However, I may be forced to do that if you can't settle this matter. Now go and get some work done." 

Scully headed off to talk to Agent Pendrell about some evidence she needed analyzed, and Mulder and Krycek entered the elevator on their way down to the- slightly larger- basement office they now shared. As soon as the doors had closed, Krycek pushed mulder against the wall and kissed him hard. Sensing the other man's reluctance, he growled and stopped the elevator. As Mulder's eyes widened in shock, Krycek wrapped his arms around the older man and placed a tender kiss on his lips. 

"What's the matter, babe?" 

"I... It just doesn't feel right, Alex. Not right now. I'm worried about Scully. She won't tell me what's bothering her, and I'm afraid that I'm going to lose her. And you're not helping." 

"You really don't know what's bothering her?" Dark eyebrows raised as he realised that Mulder really was totally clueless about how Scully felt. "What's bothering her is that even though she won't admit it to herself, she has realised that you are finally completely out of her reach. She's pissed at me for taking "her" place, and pissed at you for letting me." 

"But... I don't understand. Scully doesn't... she can't..." 

"She can, and she does> But it's not your fault you're gorgeous, babe. Don't worry about it. I'll sort it out." He only grinned when Mulder asked what he meant, his innocent expression belied by the devilish twinkle in his eyes. To take the other man's mind off it, he pressed himself against his lover's body and kissed him again. Stroking his hand over the obvious bulge in the front of Mulder's trousers, he looked into his eyes and said " you're sure it doesn't feel right?" 

"Krycek," Mulder ground out, "stop trying to change the subject." 

"Krycek? What happened to Alex?" He smirked, his hands busily undoing Mulder's trousers. His only response was a soft moan as he slipped his hand inside. Then Mulder gasped loudly as the other man dropped to his knees in front of him and sucked the entire length of his erection down his throat. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as his lover started to move... and despite the sexual marathon of the night before, it wasn't long before he came, Alex taking everything he had to give before he tenderly licked him clean and straightened his clothing. 

Ignoring the discomfort of his own straining erection, he stood up and kissed Mulder, sharing the salty, bitter taste with his lover. Then he started the elevator again, smirking as he reflected on his skill at manipulation. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it... but it had successfully changed the subject. 

In their office, Mulder jumped him, kissing Krycek fiercely. His hand roved over the sculpted torso then moved a little lower, moulding his gorgeous ass. He only realised he hadn't shut the door when a cleared throat caught his attention. He turned to find Agent Pendrell in the doorway, his red face clashing with the ginger hair and his eyes fixed firmly on the folder in his hands. 

"Um... Agent Scully left these with me by accident. I... could you see that she gets them, please?" 

Mulder glanced warningly at Krycek- who hated interruptions- staying any remarks that the younger man might have made, and thanked the earnest young agent. Despite Scully's obvious indifference, and Krycek's snide comments about his likeness to a small puppy, Mulder liked Agent Pendrell. He just wished that the guy had chosen someone slightly less indifferent to fall in love with... or that there was some way that he could make her love him back. That would solve a lot of problems. 

The red-head left, and Krycek followed, saying he had some "business" to take care of. That always spelt trouble for someone... 

end Act 1... 

Interval 1 No one noticed as the workman left the hoover building, but he still checked around for a few minutes before disappearing into the basement carpark and the dark blue van that waited there. He opened the back door silently, but was disappointed. Only one of the other men was there, staring intently at a computer screen. 

"Surely one day they're going to sort it out," he muttered to himself. Langly's head appeared around the driver's head rest and beamed as he noticed the badly disguised bulge in the front of the other man's shirt. 

"Killing two birds, do-hickey?" He opened the door beside him and jumped out, groaning loudly as he stretched and walked around to the back of the vehicle. "You wanna spend a little longer doing your thang next time, man? cos I don't think I spend half enough time screwed up in a car seat." 

"you could always sit in the back with Byers..." 

"Nah. I'm afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off my beautiful body, and then we'd never get work done." He grinned over at Byers, but the man was still absorbed in whatever he was doing. The light from the computer screen wasn't sufficient to show the other man's blush, so Langly figured he hadn't heard. 

He straightened out his "Sex Pistols" shirt, then jumped as Frohike suddenly yelled "I knew it!" 

"Knew what?" 

"The funding for "Barney" has recently started coming from a certain company that we all know was set up by the CIA... wait until Mulder hears about this!" A quiet voice from inside the van interrupted his excitement, bringing his mind back to the job. 

"Everything's in working order. But I still don't understand why he wanted a camera and microphone..." and then, off the other man's look, "he didn't, did he. Frohike..." 

"Why should he have all the fun? Oh, and we can change the muzak, too. Add a little atmosphere..." 

end, for now... 

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: Same stuff applies. They're not mine, wish they were, and the songs are also from somewhere else. If anyone want to sue me, I have 83 pence in my bank account. So... don't. 

Summary: The lift makes another appearance. 

Again, I have no friends, no beta has taken place, so sorry for mistakes. I would like to thank the people who make breadsticks, for sustaining me through my periods away from the world- if not for them, my stories would not exist. And Rach. 

Feedback: Oh please oh please oh please oh... 

* * *

The Course of True Love...   
by Beth 

Act 2 

Scully walked toward the elevator, amazed at quite how guilty she felt. Turning down Agent Pendrell's offer of a drink had been like kicking a puppy. She'd seen the hurt in his eyes, but he hadn't pushed it; she respected that. Most of the other agents that had come on to her had acted like they were doing her a favour, and refused to take no for an answer. 

Any other day she might have taken him up on it. He was cute, in a vulnerable kind of way, and he seemed quite decent. But a careless comment from the oblivious man, about knocking before going into her office, had finally forced her to admit the truth to herself. Now she just wanted to go home, eat a ton of ice-cream, and finally indulge in the feeling of hopelessness she'd been smothering ever since Alex Krycek had invaded their partnership. She needed to watch a chick-flick, have a good cry, listen to "I Will Survive", and return to work with some semblance of normality. 

She was actually surprised at how little she felt- guilt over her treatment of Pendrell was currently her strongest emotion. 

It'd probably hit her later. 

* * *

Mulder walked toward the elevator, gleeful that he'd finally managed to make Alex leave work. It wasn't usually this hard- his lover was mostly as eager as he was to return to the apartment, the water-bed, and the array of...toys... they'd collected. 

But today Alex had seemed particularly engrossed in a file about some UFO sightings in Utah, and it had taken all of his persuasive skills to convince him to leave it until tomorrow. Most people had already left for the night by now, but they still couldn't hold hands, just in case. But for him, just having the other man near him was enough. The man he loved. Maybe tonight he'd finally tell him. 

* * *

Krycek walked toward the elevator, smiling as he thought of how much Mulder had whined before he'd finally decided it was late enough that they and Scully would be the only ones in the building. As the three of them walked along the hallway he dropped back a little so that he could admire Mulder's ass. He han't told him yet that he loved him- that he only wanted to make him happy. 

If tonight's events went according to plan, Mulder would be happy enough. 

Let's see her try and avoid the subject now. 

Then maybe he could tell him how he felt. 

* * *

Pendrell walked toward the elevator, trying to forget the humiliating day he'd had. If he could just get home without anything else happening, he might be able to keep going. One more incident and he was moving to Utah to raise sheep. Nothing ever happened there. 

* * *

"Hold on!" 

The voice called out just as Krycek leant against the emergency button, letting out a buzz that made him jump like a scalded cat. She managed to stop before pressing the button, waiting until the man had entered the elevator. A familiar face flushed bright red as he realised who it was that was already there. 

She smiled at him and pressed the button, noticing the hostile look that Krycek was giving the poor guy. 

The fact that he didn't like Pendrell made her even more determined to be nice to him. 

* * *

Mulder was bored, and he was horny. Standing so close to Alex, occasionally brushing against him, was not helping any. 

* * *

On a dark,dark night, in a dark, dark basement, in a dark, dark van, three men were arguing. The little one said Now? The blond one said No. The bearded one pressed a switch. In a dark, dark place, a little light blinked. 

~The lights flickered as the elevator ground to a halt, and the grating muzak (a new idea from sadistic bosses) stopped. The woman gasped, and thought of oxygen ratios and ice-cream. The man with red hair seemed to shrink in on himself a little and thought longingly of sheep. The tall man with golden brown hair tensed and thought of conspiracies and abductions. The dark man smiled.~ 

The maintenance crew had been extremely unhelpful. When Scully had pushed the button, the buzzer had sounded again, making Pendrell visibly tense. The guy said it would take at least an hour to get to them, and had then called her "babe", putting Scully in a foul mood. Mulder had gone silent, apparentely thinking. 

"Krycek...?" Green eyes widened innocently in response to the tone. "Why did the maintenance guy sound so much like Frohike?" The other man couldn't stop his mouth from twitching. 

"I really have no idea. Coincidence?" By now Scully was also glaring up at him, while Pendrell just looked confused. His frown deepened further as music came through the speakers. 

Scully cocked her head, and almost without thinking identified the "test, this is a test" refrain. "That's a WWF themetune. Test." 

Two pairs of incredulous eyes stared at her. The other pair were closed and tears were streaming out of them as Alex cracked up. 

"What, women aren't allowed to enjoy physical activity?" 

In a dark, dark van, a small man moaned. 

Mulder scanned their temporary cell, looking for surveillance equipment. The gunmen wouldn't just leave them to get on with it... "Frohike... Byers, Langly- are you there too?" Soul Coughing's "Unmarked helicopters" came on. They'd always joked that it was pretty much their theme tune. What the hell were they up to? 

Krycek frowned. "They can hear us?" That wasn't part of the deal. "Can you see this?" Another song came over the speakers. He didn't recognise it, but Pendrell mumbled something. "What?" 

"Um... it's "Middle Finger Salute", by Propoghandi." 

"God, don't you guys have anything better to do with your time?" Krycek's annoyance increased as they put on "Stuck With Me", by Greenday. Funny. He started singing. "Go away, go away, today, nah nah why don't you get a job?" Not exactly faithful to the original, and kind of juvenile, but maybe they'd get the point and stop intefering. then again, this was the Gunmen... 

It was Scully's turn to crack up as they played Smash Mouth's "Sorry About Your Penis". Now that was juvenile. Krycek noticed how Scully had instinctively turned to Pendrell to share the joke. He'd been pissed at the other agent for messing up his plan, but now he had got a new idea. He decided to have a little fun. 

* * *

Pendrell was getting steadily more unnerved as the green eyes remained fixed on him. He knew Krycek didn't like him a whole lot, but he wasn't sure what he'd done that warranted this much attention. He jumped a little as the other agent reached out to touch his arm, and frowned at the smoky, almost... seductive tone the other agent used as he asked "So, Agent Pendrell... do you have a first name?" 

end Act 2... 

* * *

Interval 2 

Frohike was absorbed in watching the top of Scully's head, claiming that about 5 minutes before he'd seen her bra. Byers muttered "Wishful thinking", and got out of the van. It was absoloutley freezing in the car park, but anything was better than being shut up in a confined space with both the most sex obsessed man in the Universe (but only if the sex involved a certain G-woman), and the most sexy man in the Universe. His breath plumed in front of him as he laughed, as he realised how trite even his thoughts were getting. 

Which was why he'd pretty much stopped talking recently. He was scared if he couldn't get the guy out of his head that he'd say something that would give him away. He hardly even looked at him, in case his eyes showed what he was feeling. 

The worst of it was that he thought that Frohike had realised something. He kept giving him really sympathetic glances. And he really didn't need that. He tensed as the van door opened, and he felt a heavy warmth settle on his shoulders. 

"You forgot your coat." And these little moments of genuine concern, or moments when they were laughing together or when he smiled at him... These were the moments he couldn't deal with. Because they made him feel like maybe it wasn't just lust. And he didn't think he could deal with a love that would never be returned. The other man seemed about to speak, when another song leaked out of the van. 

"Beth I know you're lonely, but I hope you'll be alright..." 

Langly frowned and turned back to the van. ""Aliens exist" is on the other side do-hickey." 

Byers smiled and followed him back into the van. 

How can I be in love with a man that puts Kiss and Blink 182 on the same tape? 

End, for now.... 

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Chris Carter, blah blah blah. Smarmy git. 

Summary: And everybody's happy. 

This is for Rach (again), and also for Tom who still can't believe I do this. Somehow he got the idea that I'm all sweet and innocent. Mwahahahaha! 

Oh, and by the way... this is based loosely on Midsummer Night's Dream. Just so ya know. 

* * *

The Course of True Love...   
by Beth 

Act 3 

Mulder frowned, beginning to feel a little pissed. In the past ten minutes, they had found out Pendrell's name, the names of his sisters, and the occupation of his parents. And Mulder watched in growing agitation as Alex kept brushing against the other man, or touching his arm... Obviously he wasn't serious. He couldn't be serious, not with the way he treated the lab-boy. Then he remembered how much he and Alex had fought initially... But no. No way. Right? 

Then he saw Scully's face. 

Heh. 

* * *

Scully was getting increasingly angry with Alex. And even though she kept telling herself it was just because he was teasing Pendrell that didn't really explain the jealousy she felt when Pendrell smiled at him. She knew that Krycek was playing with him, and it made her feel an absurd urge to protect him... She'd better not tell him that. 

She was so confused about what she felt. She just knew that she didn't like the way that Alex was looking at Pendrell, and she felt an overwhelming desire to pull them apart. Judging by the frown on his face, Mulder was feeling the same. 

* * *

Pendrell was confused. Krycek and Mulder were now having a heated debate in whispers, and he was sure that he had heard his name mentioned. And now Agent Scully was being really nice to him... And then it hit him. 

Don't get mad. Think soothing thoughts. Sheep. 

But years of repression, years of letting others use him as a door mat, years of keeping his love for Scully under wraps finally made him boil over. 

"Just leave me alone, All of you!" Three shocked pairs of eyes stared at him. 

"This is just a game to you, I realise that. But I am so damn sick of being treated like comic relief. I would expect it from you, Krycek," the man had the grace to look ashamed, "but I thought that you had a little more respect for me than that, Agent Mulder." He turned away, unable even to meet Scully's eyes. He flinched away from the small hand that was placed on his back. "I know that you realise how I feel about you, Agent Scully... and I would have thought that this was beneath you. You'll have to find someone else to perform for you." He faintly heard clapping from the speakers and felt slightly better for the support. Whoever the hell they were 

* * *

Alex needed to pee. He really had to pee. Resolve it already! he leant back against Mulder and smiled as he felt the older man wrap his arms around his chest. 

* * *

Scully glanced away from Pendrell's upset face for a moment and saw the amused look on Alex's face. Alright for him... he'd started this mess and now he expected her to solve it. Seeing the pain in Pendrell's eyes, and knowing that she was part of the reason it was there, was hurting a lot. There were a lot of things that she would have to say to him, starting with the fact that she might just love him... she just wished that she didn't have quite such a large audience. 

* * *

Mulder's mouth dropped open as he heard what Scully had to say to Pendrell, and he glanced at Alex, impressed. He was supposed to be the crack profiler in the team, but as far as Scully was concerned Alex was doing a hell of a lot better than he ever had. Maybe it was because Alex was so honest with himself about his feelings that he could see those feelings in others. He'd certainly realised how Mulder had felt before the older agent had even admitted it to himself. He tightened his hold on the younger man, afraid that something would take away the thing that made him so happy. He felt Alex press himself closer to him, rubbing his ass slightly against his crotch. He cleared his throat and whispered shakily into his ear. 

"I love you, babe." 

Alex tensed slightly, then whispered back softly. "I think that's just your dick talking." The younger man sounded nervous. 

Mulder spun him around and kissed him deeply. "Alex. I love you." Alex looked into his eyes and obviously liked what he saw there because he smiled beatifically at him. 

"I love you too, Fox." 

End... 

* * *

Curtain call 

"Alright, we rule all!" Langly jumped up and started bowing to an imaginary audience. Byers ignored him and put his hand on Frohike's arm. The smaller man shook him off and dived out of the van, striding away from them. He gazed after him and sighed. It couldn't work out for everyone, could it? He was living proof. 

Alex's voice crackled over the intercom and threatened them with hot pokers if they didn't start the elevator right that second. He reached over and pressed the little switch again. 

Langly was unable to resist crowing, and started ragging on Scully for not noticing someone that was under her nose the whole time. He was acting like the whole thing was his idea in the first place. Judging from the look on Scully's face, and the grip she had on Pendrell's hand, he didn't think that she was paying a hell of a lot of attention to what Langly had to say. It was Alex that eventually responded, just before he left the elevator. 

"You can hardly talk, Langly. What about Byers? He's been under your nose for years." Byers closed his eyes and lowered his head into his hands. Well... it was bound to come out eventually. He almost smiled at the choice of phrase. 

Langly switched off the intercom, and then there was silence. And more silence. 

Finally Byers couldn't stand any more, and he grabbed his coat and headed for the door, unable to face the rejection he knew he would see on the other man's face. 

"John?" 

He stopped with his hand on the door handle and waited. But the other man didn't say anymore. There was just the feel of arms going around him, and turning him to meet a kiss that he had wanted for so long. 

End. 

But everyone's not happy... 

* * *

Epilogue 

Frohike was happy for them. Sure he was. 

So what if he was the only one that was getting nothing out of the previous nights work? So what if Scully was in love with someone else? At least she'd never had a chance with Mulder. 

"Why me?" 

His voice was almost drowned out by the door buzzer. Unless that was Scully coming to tell him she'd made a mistake he really wasn't interested. 

There was no one outside the door, only a big cardboard box and a note. 

Frohike- I don't need these any more. Have fun. Mulder 

Never before has a box of videos caused so much jubilation. 

End. 

Now everyone's happy. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Beth 


End file.
